


Constelaciones... ¿O no?

by I_Am_Momo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8058235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Momo/pseuds/I_Am_Momo
Summary: Una tarde de verano, un boligrafo en manos de Greg y la espalda desnuda y pecosa de su encantador Mycroft... ¿Qué podría salir mal?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hatsherlocked me pasó una foto por facebook que inspiró el fic, ¡espero que le haya gustado si no a saber que hago yo ahora! ¡¡Gracias!!

A Greg le encantaba la casa de Mycroft. Tenía solo dos plantas pero las salas eran enormes. En el comedor cabían dos esculturas a caballo de tamaño natural y el salón gozaba de una chimenea con una tele donde veía los partidos de futbol como si estuviera dentro.

Pero la mejor parte era la piscina que había en el jardín trasero.

Se pasaba allí todo el verano. Incluso cuando venía del trabajo lo primero que hacía era desnudarse y tirarse de cabeza a la piscina para relajarse. Los domingos incluso Mycroft se animaba a bajar con el bañador y una toalla y echar la tarde con él.

—Estás guapísimo —dijo Greg mientras salía de la piscina y miraba a Mycroft.

El político llevaba unas bermudas de color negro y tenía las gafas de sol puestas.

—Estoy cansado —admitió.

—Túmbate —dijo Greg señalando al lado de donde estaba su toalla —. Luego puedes nadar un rato si te apetece.

Mycroft le hizo caso y colocó la toalla en el suelo antes de tumbarse bocabajo sobre ella.

—Ya verás cuando me levante luego… —murmuró —. Me va a doler hasta el alma.

Greg se rió, salió del agua y se secó el pelo un poco agitando la cabeza.

—Exagerado… —dijo poniéndose en la toalla de al lado, acarició la espalda lentamente hasta que llegó al trasero y lo pellizco —. Pero que blanquito estás —comentó divertido.

Mycroft sonrió y le guiñó un ojo. 

—Hazme un masaje anda —pidió colocando los brazos bajo su cabeza.

—Oh, ¿y cómo me lo compensarás? —preguntó Greg alzando una ceja.

—En la noche lo sabrás —susurró Mycroft.

Greg alzó el puño victorioso y se subió sobre sobre sus nalgas para tener mejor acceso. Pasó las manos por los hombros de Mycroft y fue presionando la zona con cuidado. Este suspiró y relajó los brazos, tendiéndolos a un lado y otro de su cuerpo.

—Gracias —dijo en voz baja.

Greg acarició con un dedo las pecas que había por encima de los hombros y sonrió.

—¿Has pensado alguna vez en si tus pecas forman un dibujo? —preguntó.

—Mm… No está en mi lista de prioridades —susurró el pelirrojo.

Greg alzó el brazo para coger el bolígrafo que se había traído junto a su libro de crucigramas y volvió a contemplar la espalda de Mycroft.

—Oh mira —dijo poniendo el bolígrafo sobre una de las pecas y pasándola por la espalda.

—¿Qué haces…? —preguntó Mycroft sin moverse.

—¡Descubrir que tienes la constelación de Draco en tu espalda! —dijo muy serio.

—¿Cómo puedes saberte las constelaciones? —preguntó Mycroft sorprendido.

—De pequeño era un friki, déjame —dijo Greg mordiéndose el labio.

Mycroft suspiró.

—Mientras que luego me lo limpies tú…

—Oh tranquilo querido —dijo Greg inclinándose sobre él para hablarle al oído —. Frotaré bien fuerte —le dijo antes de morderle el lóbulo de la oreja.

Mycroft cerró los ojos y sonrió de medio lado mientras Greg volvía a recuperar su postura. Siguió masajeando la espalda.

—Aquí tienes a Andrómeda… Y a Crater, ¡y a Hydra! —exclamó haciendo otra pintada en la espalda —. Dios podría estar horas así…

Mycroft asintió medio dormido.

—Lepus… —siguió Greg —. Pegaus… ¡Y una polla!

Mycroft enarcó una ceja.

—¿Hay una constelación que se llama “Polla”? —preguntó sorprendido.

—No.  Tus pecas forman una gran y desbordante polla —dijo mientras terminaba de dibujarla —. Voy a subir esto a Instagram —dijo cogiendo el teléfono.

Mycroft fue rápido, se dio la vuelta y agarró ambas muñecas de Greg.

—¿Me acabas de dibujar una polla gigante en mi espalda? —preguntó Mycroft  arrugando el entrecejo.

—Gotea y todo —dijo Greg sonriendo con picardía.

Mycroft puso los ojos en blanco.

—Eres consciente de que tienes más de 50 años y no 15, ¿verdad? —preguntó.

Greg sonrió y alzó la cabeza para besarle.

—Lo sé, pero tengo un alma joven. 

—¿Y qué pasaría si le arresto por vejaciones a un alto cargo del estado, señor Alma Joven?

—Que se quedaría con una polla goteante dibujada en la espalda durante semanas señor Alto Funcionario del Estado—dijo Greg sonriente.

—Me la limpiaré yo.

—Ahí no alcanzas…

Mycroft rió y le besó.

—Te odio, querido.

Greg soltó el agarre y le abrazó.

—Yo también te quiero Mycroft.


End file.
